Forever Shamed
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Three years ago Naruto was a gift to Itachi Uchiha; a vampire. He's lived pampered since then. Even learning through Itachi a source of freedom; the bite of a dhamphir. When told a dhamphir is found among the Uchiha will Naruto seek being bit?
1. Forever Shamed

Forever Shamed

By: Silverwolf

_ Mikoto had been angry when she chose to perform a sealing right on her unborn child. The problem was that she didn't have the experience to perform such a right. The result was one that angered Fuguku in the fullest and cost Mikoto her survival. The result of the right was only half of the child's blood was sealed. A dhamphir was born instead of the pure blood Fugaku was looking forward to teaching. As a result he shunned his youngest son and favored his oldest._

_ The youngest of the Uchiha estate did had never left the walls of the estate. A dhamphir was pretty much a prisoner to whatever family they were born to. No pure blood vampire would ever allow a dhamphir a __**normal**__ life. While it was true that any pure blood had a choice of donors a dhamphir was banned from even tasting human blood. Thus they are reered on the blood of animals or given a mix of synthetic chemicals with animal blood as the base because of being considered lower than those of a pure bloodline._

_ A dhamphir was never to be present at a Court meeting between different clans. Also they were never to meet the eyes of a pure blood vampire. But Sasuke had no respect. Banned from the meeting between clans and punched in the mouth or slapped across the face for not giving a full vampire respect was normal for the inconsiderate child. To make matters even worse Sasuke would never deny a full blood vampire the right of not looking the dhamphir in the eyes. _

_ Any human bitten by a dhamphir was considered tainted and thrown out a vampire's estate if they were not killed. Itachi had been certain to tell a blonde brought in front of him that this could be a chance for freedom._

_ It made Fugaku angry to hear a human ask him about a dhamphir living among the family. The lowest form of life had no right to ask the vampire anything, much less if a member of his high blood was indeed the tainted blood of a dhamphir beast. _

_ Itachi had used his opinion to defy his father before, but he'd never made it a point to bring the fact that there was a dhamphir among the family bloodline. Unlike Fugaku the younger vampire saw his younger brother as a victim of circumstance. Sasuke had not asked to be a dhamphir; after all he wasn't even born yet when their mother rebelled. _

_ Could any of those creatures ever tell a full fledged vampire that they had asked to be born half bred, to have tainted blood, to never be accepted by either side of their blood? None of them could've wished that. There couldn't be a creature of mixed blood that wished for their life. To either serve until death or to remain imprisoned by family; what kind of life was that?_

_ It didn't help the fate of a half blood to learn that they were nothing more than an enternal shame to the family they were born into. There was no claiming a half blood child with a family that was elite. In truth Itachi wasn't even supposed to know Sasuke was related to him. The fact that the raven devil knew that the dhamphir was his brother only made matters must more complicated for Fugaku._

_ Even worse Sasuke would not cower like the rest of the servants. Striking the dhamphir only angered it and Fugaku didn't know if the right performed to seal half of Sasuke's blood could survive the teen's anger. If it was discovered that Sasuke was not meant to have born a dhamphir then Fugaku would have to answer to the Court as to why he did not seek assistance in 'repairing' his younger son's blood. _

_ Being as defiant as Sasuke was would've meant death to a dhamphir, but if Fugaku killed his own child he would no longer be able to 'save face'. At least with the 'monster' hidden away performing slave tasks no vampire would ever know his family was forever shamed by the 'curse' of a dhamphir._


	2. Pampered

Pampered  
>By: Silverwolf<p>

Itachi lies stretched out across a large bed. A blonde sits along a mattress against the floor. Years ago the blue-eyed teen had been a _gift_ to the vampire. Unlike other _staff_ in the house Itachi hadn't bothered to use the teen as a blood source. If his father found that the young vampire required nothing of his _pet _then Naruto was bound to end up with the worst job in the estate.

"You know your father denied there being a dhamphir in the family." Itachi tosses a piece of paper into the trash, "course he would. I mean knowing that my mother foiled him by creating a dhamphir from his unborn child is a **grand** insult to his pride." Naruto makes a face as Itachi rises from lying across the bed. The blonde lowers his head slightly not meeting the vampire's eyes.

Itachi beckons Naruto to follow. The blonde gives a nervous laugh as he notices Itachi's father standing near the doorway as the pair pass through. Fugaku shakes his head a moment as Itachi narrows his eyes before his father even speaks. Fugaku sighs out of reaction and remains silent as Itachi makes his way through the estate with Naruto at his heels.

Fugaku looks in the direction of the stairs as Itachi steps down them. "Where are you going?" Itachi waves Naruto to in front of him as the vampire turns slightly, "for a walk with my _animal_. You're the one that stated I spent too much time alone." Fugaku narrows his eyes slightly, "Itachi, don't screw up your studies; I only suggested you not keep distance from those suited to be in your presence."

The younger vampire waves a hand as he continues walking. Fugaku angrily whispers, "and leave that dhamphir alone." Itachi laughs a bit and takes hold of Naruto as the blonde misses a stair. The blonde blinks as he finds himself halted from the possible _spill_ down the stairs. "Be more diligent Naruto."

The blonde gives a slightly nervous laugh. The pair continue their path down the staircase. Naruto glances at Itachi a moment, "where are we headed?" Itachi shrugs and beckons the blonde to follow. Naruto shrugs and follows without a thought.

The vampire's tongue pokes out between his fangs as he has a chance to tease another vampire. The female snickers a moment before watching Itachi pass her. Naruto wrinkles his nose as he watches the other vampire stare at Itachi. "Who is she?" Itachi smirks, "Hana." The pair continue the walk almost in silence until Itachi hears swearing carried in the wind. Naruto looks towards the vampire when Itachi changes direction.

Itachi places Naruto behind him. In plain view stands Hidan. Itachi shakes his head noticing the vampire. "Must you swear in every sentence?" Hidan laughs a bit, "must you give a fuck?" Itachi wrinkles his nose a moment, "To tell the truth I don't."

Hidan smells Naruto. The vampire goes to step behind Itachi only to have Itachi move the human again. "Come on, Itachi... just a taste." The raven vampire shakes his head, "not happening Hidan. I'm not responsible for your hunting. Especially since you plan to use my _gift_." Hidan makes a face as Itachi steps away with Naruto at his side.

The blonde looks at Itachi, "I'm hungry." The vampire laughs a bit, "when are you not hungry?" Naruto lowers his eyes a moment. The vampire shrugs, "come on Naruto." The blonde has to run after the vampire when Itachi is only walking a bit fast. Itachi sits towards the back of a cafe allowing Naruto to order. While the blonde works at emptying the vampire's wallet Itachi sets at observing the humans within brick walls.

Naruto laughs a bit as the waitress doesn't understand his comment about her being on the menu. Itachi pokes the blonde in the forehead bringing him to silence. Naruto knew most vampies didn't reveal themselves to potential prey. Though Itachi wasn't likely to pick anyone from within the cafe. Naruto himself was just happy he'd never found himself upon the menu like many of the estate staff.


	3. Two Decisions

Two Decisions

By: Silverwolf

Bare feet stood on grass. Naruto watches from a distance, terrified of movement too smooth to belong to a human. The onyx eyed male reminded the blonde of Itachi, but he was younger than Itachi. Watching Naruto slowly realizes the male standing along the grass must be the dhamphir Itachi spoke of. The blonde moves to hide as a chain rattles. Naruto had only heard of the practices used on dhamphirs but he'd never seen them.

Sasuke's ankle held a shackle a human wouldn't have been able to walk with. Instead of being hindered by it the young dhamphir fought for freedom from it. First by pulling at it. Then by holding it and trying to pull his ankle from the iron. Slowly iron leaves flesh, but not without consequence. Blood flows as skin tears. There was a small growl in frustration. The dhamphir growls again hearing a gasp.

Naruto had seen nothing like this. Most dhamphir weren't willing to do themselves harm for freedom. Most vampires never gave tightening the shackle a second thought. This one had pulled himself free tearing his own flesh in the process. A trail of small blood pools were left behind the male's steps.

Sick of being left in a unused servant house Sasuke had decided he's roam. The blood from torn skin would stop soon enough. All wounds healed. The dhamphir had learned such the first time his flesh had been cleaved when he was younger. Raven hair moves in the wind. Unkempt in length it flowed in front of onyx eyes.

Naruto steps forward once the raven teen is far enough away. He peeks moving the curtain used for a door. Inside the blonde finds a ragged cot and torn hide blankets. It was obvious that whatever was left from the servants made its way here. There was little in the room to actual count as worth something. Books missin their covers and maybe some pages. A piece of chain was bolted to the thick stone brick. There wasn't even a fireplace in the small space. Naruto wondered when the other teen would return to the space.

Sasuke moves slowly pulling himself into the low branch of a tree. Muscle moves as the teen makes a seat of the branch. None of the vampires would be awake at this hour and the_ pet _Sasuke had seen roaming was human. He could do away with the blonde is he had to.

Onyx eyes scan the yard. Where had the blonde disappeared to? Continuing the scan of the yard left no sign of the wandering human. Sasuke growls irritated. Leaning back against the trunck of the tree the dhamphir enjoys the shade. From his lounge he was able to see most of the estate grounds.

Naruto shivers as the wind moves through the curtain. It was rather cool in the morning light. Itachi was asleep. The older Uchiha knew Naruto was outside. The blonde missed the sun and had permission to be in it for the day. It wasn't as if Itachi had ever denied him anything and probably never would.

Sasuke watches a pird of bird flit about within the high branches of his perch. With the rise of the sun came the awaking of the animals and the sleeping of the vampire. For now the dhamphir could lazily lie and watch. Later if discovered free he'd be in trouble. If the bonde said anything about his _escape_ he'd be in trouble. He made the choice to silence the blonde if the human showed any sign of tattling on him. After all humans were food to vampires, why should that one learn different. They'd all assume he was the victim of a hungry vampire. Not a dhamphir with a secret.

Naruto glances from his safety inside. The dhamphir was almost asleep. There were no plans to tattle. The blonde knew that dhamphir would have to shove his ankle back into the shackle, tearing his skin for the second time that day. There was no point in having the vampires punish him; he was doing plenty everytime he dragged his ankle from the shackle.

Once onyx eyes were closed Naruto slipped away back into the estate. There was no hope in having freedom for the teen. There was a dhamphir on the property and now Naruto knew where to find him.


	4. Ignored

Ignored

By: Silverwolf

A blonde teen leans against a wall. He was relaxed despite being in Itachi's presence. The older Uchiha was busy watching his youner sibling. Sasuke had thrown another dhamphir to the ground. Itachi had told Naruto when dhamphirs fought it was easier to allow it than break it up. Though vampire were stronger because they were actually allowed blood Naruto could see the carnage between the pair.

Sasuke had torn into flesh in several places along the other dhamphir. Fangs tore skin, growls were heard, at least until Fugaku threw both of the pair toward brick. The blonde yelps and hide behind Itachi as he hears the impact. There was a growl from Sasuke. The young dhamphir is not yielding. The older of the pair did not belong near the Uchiha estate. Fugaku's voice drove the older dhamphir from the gates. Sasuke would, however par not only for the fight but his defience.

Naruto watches from behind Itachi as the younger Uchiha is handcuffed. A chain leads from the pair of cuffs. The blonde lowers his head as he realizes Fugaku plans to actually hoist Sasuke from the ground using the servants and the metal. Itachi keeps glancing towards the hiding Naruto as the his younger sibling soon dangles by his wrists.

Instead of even thinking of asking for forgiveness Sasuke growl **deeply**. Fugaku leaves the young dhamphir swinging. Naruto looks at Itachi. The Uchiha shakes his head and kicks a bucket oer under Sasuke's feet. The dhamphir kicks it away with a growl.

As Itachi steps away Naruto remains staring. Sasuke's eyes narrow as the dhamphir wraps his hands around the chain and starts to climb in hand over hand. Watching the blonde blinks somewhat amazed by the dhamphir's strength. With a small bit of panting Sasuke soon sits along the tree the chain hangs over.

It doesn't take long for the blonde to realize that no one is going to release the dhamphir soon. Onyx eyes stare towards Naruto. When the blonde tries to smile in a greeting Sasuke turns away. Naruto yells to the other teen. Sasuke doesn't respond. The blonde teen yells again. Once again he's ignored. Naruto growls and mutters under his breath. The blonde had always been given his way from Itachi, but the dhamphir sitting in the tree was not Itachi.

I have never seen anythin' else quite like you  
>You look at me, vacantly empty, just stare right through<p>

I'm such a sad, sad sight  
>It's such a cold, cold night<p>

I'm screamin' on the top of the world

Can you hear me?  
>I am screamin' from the top of the world<br>Can you hear me?  
>Don't you know that<br>I am screamin' from the top of the world?  
>Don't you feel me?<p>

I'll scream till I'm bleedin'  
>And I will crush through the ceilin'<br>No, you don't know what I'm feelin'  
>And that I'm dyin', tryin', tryin'<p>

Can you hear me?  
>I'm screamin' from the top of the world<br>Can you hear me?

I've analyzed everythin', anythin' that you do  
>I am physically, mentally over obsessed with you<p>

I'm such a sad, sad sight  
>It's such a cold, cold night<p>

**_A/N: This one comes out really short, but I'm leaving it. The lyrics are an excerpt from Screamin' by Tokio Hotel. Hopefully I don't keep everyone waiting too long before the next chapter. _**

**_~ItachiSilverwolf_**


	5. Calm Before the Storm

Calm Before the Storm

By: Silverwolf

Naruto sits with Itachi. "You know I tried to speak with the dhamphir, but he ignored me. I must have called to him until I almost had no voice." Naruto sighs and lowers his head.

Itachi looks towards the blonde teen. "First off his name is Sasuke. And that helps. Also I don't see him speaking to you much. To him you are a pampered _pet_. He is not. You have to understand that he isn't just going to magically open up to you."

Naruto sinks in the chair. "If just want him to say something. What he says isn't important. I mean how the can he be a source of freedom if I can't even get him to acknowledge my existance." The blonde shifts in the chair feeling uncomfortable about using someone else for his own personal gain.

Itachi shakes his head, "you know it isn't my department to get him to enjoy your company Naruto. Also he's been given anything left over from staff... none of it is actually decent. By suggestion I'd guess you can try giving him something decent from your own belongings. It might open a door. If not there isn't much I can tell you. Sasuke wasn't not supposed to be born a dhamphir to begin with. That's another that makes it harder to deal with."

Naruto sighs and looks to Itachi, "I don't understand... if dhamphirs are so much a shame then why do a many of the estates house one?" This was a questions Itachi hadn't been waiting on. Probably because Naruto was considered rather dense. This was why the blonde was a gift fo the patient Uchiha.

Itachi moves to sit against the chair. "Dhamphir while not completely equal to us vampires have their own advantages. At one point in time they were considered a luxury... since they fought in place of the vampire that ruled them. Not only that a dhamphir can survive longer without blood. Though they also need blood it is a lot less often than a vampire. Their skin isn't as vulunerable to the sun either. A vampire's skin blisters in direct light, a dhamphir's does not. So at one point in time they were a source of protection. Though dhamphirs have long since been replaced by modern technology."

Naruto lowers his head closing coblat eyes. "And now they suffer complete injustice. Living as secret slaves to masters that no longer want them. That has to be harsh to go from being almost the center of vampire society to nothing more than the _dirty secret_ no one wishes to acknowledge. You said Sasuke wasn't supposed to be born a dhamphir... what do you mean?"

Itachi half smirks, "you are listening to me. Good, then I'll continue the story. Sasuke is the child of two pure blood vampires. Not a child from a human and a vampire. What happened is considered a _disgracing tragedy_. My parents were unhappy with each other efore Sasuke was born. My mother had hopes of her youngest son not living under my father's command. She tried to seal who he was away. It should've made Sasuke human and allowed him complete freedom of even the Uchiha name. Instead because of inexperience only half of his nature is sealed... created a dhamphir. My mother died with hope that Sasuke would have freedom. Instead he is a prisoner among his own blood."

Naruto narrows his eyes a moment. "If you ask me no one should've played with his true nature. A grudge may have played a part in it or even the feeling of doing something right. But he's worse off. And if who he is awakens later it'll only leave him with questions. Either that or he'll hate all of you so much by the time he's a full-fledged vampire because the spell is gone he'll destroy you all."

Itachi nods, "that's trie Naruto. He could awaken into his true self at anytime. It's not like anyone knows enough to actually state that he's stuck as a dhamphir all his life. As sad as it sounds I do hope he does destory everything this estate stands for. Maybe then it'll attone for all the wrongs against him.

The blonde watches his _master's_ expression change serveral times during the conversation. Obviously there was guilt over the way Sasuke was treated. And it was worn like a festering wound by Itachi. Maybe the blonde could find a way to ease all that. It would have to start with knowing the dhamphir.


	6. Building Clash

Building Clash

By: Silverwolf

Naruto is left staring as he watches several others stand gathered. The blonde looks at Itachi. The vampire closes his eyes briefly. Though tired Itachi was awake. Determined to keep the blonde close Itachi sits watching as several others vampires enter the estate. Naruto whispers to his _master_ unsure.

Itachi shakes his head. The vampire realizes he will have to explain things to Naruto. Late tonight the blonde was going to see some of the bloodiest fighting. Each vampire brought with it one or more dhamphirs. "Since dhamphirs are no longer the center of vampire society they are used in sport. The plan is to inspect and scrub as of them down by a third party before allowing them to murder each other. Each one will have some form of encouragement to kill: be it blood, maybe material items, maybe even a companion."

Naruto stares at Itachi a moment. The blonde is silent. The teen all ready judged a dhamphir as just as alive as he was. Could he watch them brutally slay each other for gifts? The blonde teen moves closer to Itachi when a pair of vampires start to inspect him. The Uchiha's eyes narrow as a growl is heard.

Naruto doesn't speak as the pair realize the human they are examining belongs to Itachi. Both give an apology leaving the Uchiha only glaring at them. Itachi seriously hated being among ignorant. The problem was that every _royal _family as requested to appear at the event and the Uchiha were no exception. Fugaku would not allow his son to not appear.

The blonde teen lowers his head as Itachi's father appears. Next to the vampire is none other than the youngest Uchiha. There's a slight smirk as Fugaku brags about entering the dhamphir into the bloody sport. Several younger vampires chatter about the dhamphir having an intimating appearance.

Fugaku laughs telling them all of _his_ dhamphir's fight with another. Cheers and excitement are raised. If the raven teen could destroy another in a fued over territory he was likely to be worse when offered the material items and blood allowed during the sport.

There was laughter as the raven dhamphir bares fangs and growls when it comes time for inspection. Most were silent and willing once offered cattle blood. Itachi had seen many dhamphirs go from protesting to calm because they were more interested in the blood. The more blood a dhamphir had the more likely they were to heal swiftly during a battle.

Sasuke could smell the blood offered, but wasn't willing to accept it. There was still protest. Fugaku laughs a bit when they tell him that his dhamphir must be restrained for the inspection. Instead of allowing them to chain Sasuke Itachi steps forward. Naruto remains very near. The blonde babbles nervously when he's shoved close to the dhamphir by a vampire. Itachi watches as Sasuke's eyes follow him. The vampires are surprised as the dhamphir glares towards its _young master_. Soon the group also learns that Sasuke is not intimidated by threats when the young dhamphir lashes out after one of the inspecting vampires raises a whip.

Itachi laughs. "You believe threatening him will stop him? You are more ignorant that even I first thought." As the guilty creature apologizes Naruto settles along a pillow near the chair Itachi lounges in. Cobalt eyes close as Naruto leans back against Itachi. One of the others comment about a _pet_ that's much too comfortable with its _master_.

Itachi glares toards the group sending them into scattering. Everyone knew the Uchiha may have had patience, but as soon as that ran out the offender was in grave danger. Unlike the other creatures that become comfortable with the luxuries of modern society the Uchiha were a clan of vampires known to be well prepared to actually battle themselves. Another thing that excited the others; if the vampires of the clan could battle well then the dhamphir kept by them should be able to eliminate the competition.


	7. Small Chance

Small Chance

By: Silverwolf

Naruto gags as he watches Sasuke eat. The blonde wasn't actually bothered until he realized he smelled blood. Despite it belonging to an animal the smell had the same effect on the blonde as when he saw his _master_ eat.

Sasuke's eyes narrow. The dhamphir wasn't actually given blood very often. Cobalt eyes also notice the healing wounds. A hiss heard from Sasuke told Naruto that the amount of blood given was not enough to heal everything. The blonde sits listening to the conversation of holding back blood from the Uchiha dhamphir. To give others a fighting chance.

It was a strategy used when the risk of losing money for many was high. Naruto watches as the rest of the dhamphir kept in area were given enough blood to heal completely. Each one shackled just out reach of the next it how the dhamphirs were _housed_ during the fights. Naruto did notice that they actually had clean bedding. Some even had bedding that was marked to prove it had come from their estate. So this was their reward for injuring each other when others were even offered enough blood to heal?

Most of the vampires that kept charge over the dhamphirs did notice how the blonde human was allowed to roam as well as the fact that he maintained a watch over the raven dhamphir. The idea soon became to bring these actions to the attention of Fugaku Uchiha. Then an inspection of the human would be made. Any human baring the bite of a dhamphir was usually _put down_. They would not have to deal with the Uchiha's _pet_ tattling.

Naruto moves forward to where he almost trips over the chain locked around Sasuke's ankle. "Sasuke?" The dhamphir blinks. Clearly it didn't expect to hear Naruto state his name. A wide grin spreads across the other teen's face a moment before a look of concern replaces it. Sasuke closes his eyes briefly as seems to take in the scent of the blonde teen. "How long do you plan to remain silent over what's happening?"

Sasuke looks at Naruto. "Remain around and you'll be inspected for bites. Go back where you belong _pet_. You need to learn to understand that the only reason you roam like you do is because of the vampire that pampers you. Not because you mean something. If you belonged to a lower class vampire then they wouldn't have to tolerate the way you roam."

Cobalt eyes narrow. "My name is Naruto. I used your name!" Sasuke looks at Naruto a moment. Depsite the fact that the blonde is angry at the dhamphir reffering to the blonde as a _pet_ there is still concern in cobalt eyes.

The raven dhamphir didn't quite understand why anyone would care. The blonde pulls of a pair of thick fur blankets from the bag he brought with him. All indications told Sasuke the pair of blanket were new. The blonde places them on the bed Sasuke's locked to. "I got the idea of giving you something I owned from Itachi. It might be a completely stupid idea, but I thought buying them from my allowance was better than giving you second hand. I marked them as your property instead of estate property. I don't really like the idea of doing it, but it's better than some idiots taking them."

Sasuke looks at the blonde without a word. The dhamphir didn't actually know how to respond. The scent animal blood floating about in the air only made the raven male want to puncture tanned skin. The blonde moves away... not because of the dhamphir being so near, but because of Fugaku's voice being heard.

Sasuke runs his hand along the pair of fur blankets. Something was hidden in them. He'd figure out what it was later. Fugaku glares toward Naruto only to hear a menacing growl from Sasuke. The blonde hides the fact that he's pleased to hear the warning from the dhamphir. Finally, he did have a chance at feeling the bite of a dhamphir and finding freedom.


	8. Awaken Dhamphir

Awaken Dhamphir

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Naruto watches as each dhamphir was scrubbed down. The point was to make sure nothing was along the skin to harm another fighter. Sasuke's eyes were half closed at this point the dhamphir didn't even wish to stand. Vampires fight to pull the raven dhamphir to his feet, but he protests and sinks back to sitting against a wall. Instead of giving the dhamphir enough blood to bring him to open his eyes the group decides to leave him sitting along the floor.

Another vampire notices Naruto creeping about. The blonde is shoved towards Sasuke. The raven dhamphir's eyes go toward Naruto when he realizes the blonde is bleeding from scraped fingers. Instead of moving away the blonde moves a bit closer. Though shivering some Naruto knew the dhamphir was currently more than half starved.

Cobalt eyes watch the inner fight as the raven teen moves away and yet is _pulled_ back towards Naruto by the scent of blood. The blonde moves slightly as suddenly fangs break skin. A bit of gnawing brings the blonde to whimper some. A pair of vampires leaves the area in order to report the bite to the dhamphir's _master_.

Naruto's eyes close as the pain takes over. There wasn't any source of pleasure in a dhamphir's bite. As the pair of vampires returns with Itachi the blonde is slipping into unconsciousness. The older Uchiha looks at Sasuke. Onyx eyes narrow into a glare. Though the raven teen had released the bite after taking blood it was obvious he'd stopped before Naruto's life was in danger, and his hunger was still far from satisfied.

As the youngest Uchiha notices Itachi he growls. What took Itachi by surprise was a pair of small fang half showing through Naruto's parted lips. The raven dhamphir growls again bringing Naruto to open his eyes. The blonde looks at Sasuke a moment before exposing the bite wound a second time. The action compells the dhamphir to return to drinking.

Itachi swears under his breath, knows if he pulls Naruto from his younger brohter he could seriously harm the blonde. Instead the vampire tries to draw Sasuke toward the scent of his blood by opening his skin with his fangs. Sasuke sniffs a bit, but does not release Naruto.

Cobalt eyes start to slip closed once again as Sasuke releases the bite. Itachi calls Naruto's name several times to try and wake the blonde. Instead he's left pulling the blonde teen other the dhamphir's _space_. Instead of Naruto being dead as the other vampires around predicted the blonde is breathing. Itachi glances towards the wound watching it heal slowly. A human could not survive what happened to Naruto. Just what was the blonde?

Itachi looks at the vampire pair as another dhamphir comments that it is their fault the blonde was bitten. They not only shoved Itachi's _pet _towards Sasuke, but they also _starved _the raven dhamphir and broke Naruto's skin to make the temptation to the the teen stronger.

There are comments about the young Uchiha _Lord_ being unhappy with the idea of _destroying_ his _pet_. The third vampire invovled is swift to attract Fugaku's attention. Before the older Uchiha can comment about Naruto's wounds he hears his son speak of bites occuring between dhamphirs not being against the vampire's law.

As Fugaku beings to tell Itachi where the blonde should be if he's a dhamphir Itachi growls declaring that Sasuke is indeed his younger brother. As the other vmapires about seem surprised the blonde is brought into Itachi's room. One of the _lower _vampires tells Itachi that he should probably request blood when Naruto wakes. The blonde is only safe because of a boken seal. Naruto will awake a dhamphir; the first pampered dhamphir sleeps along a mattress with a raven vampire maintaining watch while reading.


	9. Empathy and Awakening

Empathy and Awakening

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Sasuke growls **deep** within his throat as he stands facing a group of vampires. The raven dhamphir was likely to be _put down_ for biting Naruto. Though Itachi revealed Naruto as a dhamphir it was still likely both would die. The statement bought time for Itachi; Fugaku had told those about that it would be Itachi that would _end_ the raven dhamphir.

Naruto wakes lying along silk sheets. The blonde was confused. Itachi looks at him a bit annoyed. "They want to kill you. I noticed it before they could while you slept. You're a dhamphir. Not one created in the sense of Sasuke, but an actual dhamphir. Who sealed your nature to make you human?"

Naruto lowers his head. Cobalt eyes close a moment as the scent of blood is caught. The raven vampire places the offer in front of Naruto. The blonde is greedy in taking the blood. Making it obvious that Sasuke drained quite a bit of blood. If Naruto's _true_ nature had not _woke_ the blonde teen would be dead. "My father."

Itachi looks at Naruto. "Did you know Sasuke's bite would awaken the truth? Or were you hoping for freedom only? You do know they had all rights to kill you, correct?" The raven vampire crosses his arms as cobalt eyes seem to beg for more blood. The vampire eventually yields and allows the blonde dhamphir to be given more blood.

The noise Itachi hears from rushing servants intrigues the Uchiha. He hears comments about being given orders to prepare a room. For a moment Itachi is confused until he hears laughter about allowing the _criminal_ dhamphir a night of luxury before putting him to death. The Uchiha looks towards the blonde. Naruto is unhappy with hearing about the possiblity of Sasuke being killed for biting him. It wasn't as if the blonde was human.

Itachi watches as the servants of the estate rush about following orders. The first thing to be added to the room are the pair of blankets naruto bought for Sasuke. The blonde watches as Sasuke is brought up the stairs in chains. For now the dhamphir will not be _housed _with the others.

Sasuke growls again at the sight of Itachi. What the older Uchiha notices is the length of his younger brothers fangs. They were longer than a dhamphirs. Within moments it all processed in the Uchiha's mind. His younger brother was no longer a dhamphir. A dhamphir's blood had broke the seal. Standing chained like a dhamphir with a _death sentence_ _looming over his head _was a full-fledged vampire.

Naruto looks to Itachi, "are you going to allow them to kill him? You can't! You're the one who told me about him in the first place. How can you just stand there and listen? He's your brother!" The raven vampire stands puzzled by the blonde for once. Why become so emotional over someone he used for his own freedom?

Naruto stares at Itachi for a moment. "If he dies, then kill me too. Those are the rules for a _pet_ bitten by a dhamphir. End my life also. Promise me!" The raven vampire is unable to answer. Itachi never thought of having to kill Naruto with his own hands. He never thought of being told to kill his own brother either. Then again in vampire society much happened in secret. Itachi had to look at how long Sasuke lived as the shame of the family. Only to awaken as a vampire because of Naruto's blood.

If the youngest Uchiha did not die could he handle life as a pampered vampire? Or would he rebell against it staying with what he knew all his life? Then again since he was brought up a dhamphir would he fight until his _end_? Though since Sasuke was an Uchiha he was expected to fight either way.


	10. So Much for Cover

So Much for Cover

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Night came too soon. Naruto watches from a spot near Itachi as another set of fights begins. What the blonde dhamphir hadn't seen was the younger Uchiha. Also the blonde didn't see the trio of vampires involved the incident of the previous morning. Though he did notice the blood along his _master's_ boots. Had Itachi killed them?

Naruto looks towards Itach not enjoying the fights. The blonde realizes that the raven vampire isn't watching them at all. Cobalt eyes close as Naruto places his head against the side of Itachi's leg. The vampire glances towards the _pet_. There's half a smirk as he realizes Naruto's dosing a bit. It was true that neither of the pair were interested in the bloody event playing in front of them.

Fugaku hadn't been able to convince Itachi to place Naruto into the fights. Also the older Uchiha could no longer fight Sasuke after pervious events. Especially since upon examination of the younger Uchiha before execution proved the teen to be a pure blood vampire. While there should've been outrage over vampire fighting dhamphirs it was never exposed. That would never be revealed because _royalty_ had a way of _covering _their actions.

Cobalt eyes open as footsteps are heard. The blonde hadn't slept more than lightly since being bit. It seemed Naruto was still waiting for the results. Eyes fall closed as he notices Sasuke. The raven teen causes a bit of whispering as he falls into a seat near Itachi. There weren't any chains. Though Naruto had seen that before; a dhamphir treated of importance right before being executed.

Onyx eyes go to Itachi. The older of th pair of brothers actually expects Sasuke to take the years of being treated unfairly out on him. It wasn't as if Itachi did anything to stop it; though the older of the brother also did nothing when Sasuke decided to do different than suffer a punishment.

Naruto mutters something to Itachi about the trio of _missing _vampires only to receive confirmation from Itachi that they were dead. A _royal_ vampire had the right to deal with _betrayal_ as they saw fit. By handing Naruto over to Sasuke the trio had betrayed Itachi's_ trust_.

Cobalt eyes close a second time as Itachi rises from the chair. This _forces_ the blonde dhamphir to leaning against the younger of the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke half growls when someone reaches to remove Naruto from being within the younger vampire's personal space. Itachi glances towards Sasuke finding the sound interesting.

As the servant moves away Sasuke's hand moves pulling the blonde dhamphir from the floor. Naruto glances at Sasuke **wide** eyed. The blonde dhamphir realizes the raven teen is a vampire. Instead of punishing Naruto as the teen expected the raven teen simply allows the other teen to sit along the arm of the chair.

Cobalt eyes close as fangs break skin again. Instead of moving forward the servants of the estate remain still. There is nothing they can do for Naruto. No one could interfere in the actions of a vampire unless it was an older member of a clan. After all the _royal_ vampires had done to hide the truth Sasuke was revealing it to every dhamphir watching by claiming blood in front of them.

Everyone looks towards Itachi. While the older Uchiha could protest Sasuke's actions since Naruto _belonged _to Itachi it was really pointless since not even the dhamphir was protesting. Cobalt eyes were closed as the blonde dhamphir exposes more of his neck to the vampire _stealing_ his blood.

This time Itachi realizes hardly any blood was taken. It seemed the point of the bite was to prove to the dhamphirs about that the raven teen was _higher_ than them. Proof of _power_. Itachi expects naruto to be shoved from the arm of the chair now that Sasuke's _point_ is proven. Instead as the blonde dhamphir seems entraced by the _power_ of a vampire's bite the raven teen turns some providing Naruto a _solid_ place to lean.

_I'm not gonna waste this_  
><em>This opportunity's mine<em>  
><em>I'm sick of complaining<em>  
><em>About a beautiful life<em>

_How did we get here?_  
><em>Did we forget all the things inside?<em>  
><em>And how do we stay here?<em>  
><em>Do we embrace all the things denied?<em>

_I feel so alive tonight_  
><em>You got me feeling sublime<em>  
><em>I want to yell it from the rooftops down<em>  
><em>Until it's over, and we're older<em>

_For my entertainment_  
><em>You tell a whimsical lie<em>  
><em>To keep me complacent<em>  
><em>You knock me down with a smile<em>

_How did we get here?_  
><em>How do we pretend everything's alright?<em>  
><em>And how do we stay here?<em>  
><em>Do we erase all the fear inside?<em>

_I feel so alive tonight_  
><em>You got me feeling sublime<em>  
><em>I want to yell it from the rooftops down<em>  
><em>Until it's over, and we're older<em>

_Like sugar and cyanide_  
><em>These worlds are gonna collide<em>  
><em>I want to yell it from the rooftops down<em>  
><em>Until it's over, and we're older<em>

_So take me, but go slow_  
><em>Let me hide somewhere I know<em>  
><em>And let this seed grow<em>  
><em>Until we finally call this home<em>  
><em>So take me, but go slow<em>  
><em>Let me hide somewhere I know<em>  
><em>And let this seed grow<em>  
><em>Until we finally call this home<em>

_If I was to die tonight_  
><em>Would it tear you apart?<em>  
><em>Would you yell it from the rooftops down?<em>  
><em>Until it's over, and you're older<em>

**_A/N: The lyrics are Tonight by Seether. I don't where I would go from this point so unless ideas come this one is over. And that's right both were sealed before and aren't anymore. Thanks for reading. _**

**_~ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
